


Bottled Love

by Lazylupe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: REQUESTED::I have an idea but IDK if its too similar to my other request. For some reason I guess I have a kink for reader getting caught by Snape. I wanted to have Snape walk in on reader masturbating while smelling amortentia cause it smells like him. Like he saw her smuggle it out of class after their lesson on it and wants to know what the hell shes doing with it, if that makes sense





	Bottled Love

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT   
> SMUT   
> SMUT

A slip of the hand, light fingers brushing the inside of your robe pockets, the depositing of a small vial into the dark depths. You smiled slightly to yourself, you had been dying to steal a vial of this potion for a while now, once you had found out what the smell meant for you, or who it smelt like.  
Amortentia, the potion that smells like your true love, the potion that smelt like heaven and hell rumbled into one, the heaven that is him and the calm he instils inside of you, yet the hell of not being able to have him, call him yours and taint him with your juices.  
The class was dismissed, your hand still patted the pocket that had your burning secret in it. You packed your things away carefully, sneaking a few glances at your Potions Master, his long hair covering his face as he continued writing on his parchment, he didn't look up, deep inside your stomach you yearned to see those coal dark eye look up at you, just one more time but they didn't and you had an obsession to fix.  
It was feeding time at the zoo, students and teachers alike fled from rooms and corridors to the warmth and welcome of the great hall. You, however, did not, you went straight to your own common room. Deep down into the cold dungeons, you thanked the heavens that you had just finished Potions which had their classrooms located in the same part of the castle, meaning that the walk for you was relatively quick.  
Feet as fast as lightening you found yourself face to face with the common room door, you threw it open, hoping that no one had skipped dinner, you were relieved to find that it was empty, no one lurking. You ran to your room, taking your robes and tie off, toeing off your shoes as your bag was slung into the corner, you fisted through the pockets of your robes to find it, the small glass vial that was worth more than the money in Gringotts.  
You rolled it inbetween your fingers, glancing at it, watching the liquid swirl inside of its glass chambers, crawling onto your bed you lay onto your back, skirt hitched up around your thighs, with your white panties on show.  
No one would be back to the dorms for a while, and with it being summer outside, you were hoping the students would walk off their dinners.   
One delicate hand found the stopper of the bottle, pulling it off putting it on your bedside table for later.   
Raising the bottle to your nose, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply that scent, that familiar scent filled your nostrils, clouded your brain. Your nipples hardened instantly and you felt the usual rush of blood to your groin, the same way it always did when you were next to him when you could see him, or smell him. Tenderly, you brushed your right hand down your chest, across your breasts, teasing the nipple that had peaked out from behind your shirt, rubbing it and pinching it.  
The release that begged to happen had knotted itself in your stomach, your head was thrown back, mouth agape as you continued down your stomach, past your skirt and over your panties. Fingers rubbing strong strokes against the pulsing of your clit. You had needed this, needed to smell him as you were coming undone, your imagination wasn't enough anymore. The potion smells of old books, dusty rooms and leather shoes but behind this was a scent of toothpaste and a musky deodorant.   
Your fingers no longer happy with the assault over the top of your panties now hooked themselves underneath, finding your folds already soaking, your moans became louder as you delved in deeper, switching from rubbing your clit to fingering your g spot. Your orgasm building quicker and thicker with every inhalation of the potion in your hand.   
"Well, well, Miss Y/L/N, I was wondering why you had stolen that potion, and now I understand, after a little sordid affair, smelling some typical student boys scent of deodorant and mouthwash?"  
Heart hammering and a blush creeping onto your cheeks you fumbled to pull your skirt down and sit up, "no, professor, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have stolen it but I was just so frustrated, I needed to see if it would help, I'm so sorry."  
"I should punish you, but I think being caught in this compromising situation is punishment enough," he turned to walk away, but as if to have a second thought he instead strode straight into the room closing the door behind him, he waved his wand and muttered something under his breath, you could hear the locks clicking in place.   
"Prof... Professor, what are you doing?" You asked, your heart was racing yet you couldn't stop the throbbing in your panties, the butterflies in your tummy hoping he was going to do more than just talk to you.   
"I'm wanting to know who it is that has you so flustered that you had to steal from me, from your own head of house," you bowed your head down as he took tall strides towards your bed and sat himself down in front of you, "come on Miss Y/L/N, I would prefer honesty."   
Your head still bowed, chin resting on your chest, you didn't dare look at his face as you whispered, "it's you, Professor, it has always been you!"  
His face never gave any sign of emotion away, but his eyes told a different story, not disgust, not hate or an annoyance but lust, those dark orbs now looked positively sparkling.   
He didn't respond, he just simply placed his hand upon your knee as he leant in closer, capturing your lips into a heated and passionate kiss, you took this time to be bolder than you would have liked but the urge to cum was driving you mad, you pushed up and straddled his waist, sitting yourself on his lap, he moaned at your sudden contact and wrapped his arms around you in order to deepen the kiss.   
You ground yourself on him, feeling his erection through his pants. His lips left yours to bite and suck on your neck, "fuck, are you sure about this Y/N?"  
You nodded, "I've wanted you since I first saw you Professor, please, fuck me!" You begged, trying to get as much fiction between your dripping wet pussy and his erection.   
His only reply was flipping you onto your back, pushing your skirt up over your thighs, lowering his face to your pantied clit and lapped at the wet material. Your moans echoed around the room, his strong hands held your hips down on to the bed to stop you squirming away from you as he pushed the flimsy cotton material to one side so that he could get better access to your wetness.  
His licks became frantic, he sucked on your clit, swirling his tongue in circles, lapping at your folds. Your orgasm built strongly, and as he slid a finger into you, curling against your g spot you came undone on his tongue. His name left your lips in a hushed moan, his cock twitched in his pants at the sound of it, the thought that he'd brought you to orgasm and that you were moaning his name was a wet dream he didn't want to wake up from.  
In his lust filled stupor he managed to unbutton his trousers and slide them down his thighs, his boxers came along with them as his erection bounced free.  
He steadied himself at your entrance, the head of his cock throbbing to feel your cunt stretch around him. "Are you sure? Are you really wanting this?" You nodded your head, squirming down towards his appendage in the hopes of pushing himself into you. He slid in easily, filling you to the hilt, stretching you around him. "Oh fuck Professor, you're so big," you moaned as you wrapped your legs around him.   
Severus couldn't do anything but moan as he began thrusting into you, steady at first but growing in speed and hardness. You could tell he was close, wanting to give you another orgasm before you milked him of his own. You stroked down your body with a free hand, getting yourself between him and your clit, rubbing it in gentle strokes as his thrust became erratic, hard and fast. His eyes never left yours as you rubbed yourself faster, the heat in your belly growing as it untangled, your pussy squeezed his cock as he came deep inside of you with a final thrust and a growl into your ear, "From now on don't steal from me and I'll fuck you any time you like."  
You panted a quick yes as he pulled out of you and buttoned up his pants, "I'd like to see you in my chambers at the end of the day when the rest of the castle is asleep please Miss Y/L/N, I haven't finished with you yet!"  
He unlocked the door and left as swiftly as he had entered, leaving you a quivering and finished wreck on your bed.


End file.
